


Every night belong to us

by Lluvia185



Series: Everyday & Every night [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Tie Kink(kind of), muffle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lluvia185/pseuds/Lluvia185
Summary: Matt mentions Matty's questions to Karen.





	Every night belong to us

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part. Enjoy and leave a comment ;)  
> -Edited, because I mess it up, sorry.-

 

>>**<<

 

That night after they had put Matty to sleep, Matthew found himself sat on his bed, taking off his shoes and getting distracted by the soft sounds of Karen taking off her clothes.

“Do you know Matt wanted to teach me how to knot a tie?” He told her, turning his face towards her. She stopped and frowned, her pencil skirt falling to the floor.

“Why?” She asked half curious, half merry.

“He had seen you doing it.” He explained, his hands dug into the comforter when he heard her barefoot steps on the wooden floor getting close to him. “So, he thought I didn’t know how.”

She stopped right in front of him, reached out, grabbed said garment letting slip through her fingers. Matt hands twitched with want but remained on the bed.

“I do hope you didn’t tell him it turns you on” Karen whispered, pulling at the knot to loosen it up. She walked between his legs and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Marci will kill us both.”

A breathy laugh escaped Matt’s lips.

“It was the PG-rated version.” He assured her, his tie was now on the floor and his shirt was about to.

“Is he sleeping?” Karen asked him, Matt leant his head to the side and concentrated his hearing on the boy’s heartbeat at the other side of the loft. The slow beat and his encompassed deep breaths told Matt he was completely asleep. He nodded to Karen, who answered by tracing his lips, neck and torso with her fingers until she reached his belt. “Good.” She nodded, her fingers working deftly on his buckle. “Because this is about to get explicit.”

“If he caught us Marci _and_ Foggy will kill us." He hushed back. She pulled at his pants and he helped her to get rid of them. She placed her hands on his shoulders and sat astride him. Matt caught her by the hips reflexively, feeling the lace of her lingerie under his hands and against his chest.

“Then you better keep it quiet.” She smiled wickedly, rocking herself against him. His cock twitched in response inside his underwear.

“You are the one who likes to scream.” Matt countered, slowly licking her neck and shoulder and getting rid of her bra with a swiftly move.

“Ah…” she breathed when his tongue descended to her breasts. “You love to hear me.”

He captured a nipple between his lips and sucked eagerly, one hand stayed on her hip to support her, the other travelled over her skin until he found her other nipple, then began to play with it. Karen hands wandered over his shoulders and back ardently stroking and scratching his flesh, rocking against him a bit harder every time he pinched her. Matt heard her breathing becoming faster and louder until she pulled at his hair and force him to kiss her.

It was a messy, hot kiss, tongues too eager, her teeth biting his lip feverishly while he tried to suck her tongue.

Karen stopped the kiss pushing him flat against the bed and continued to bit him and lavish kisses on his throat and chest. Matt’s left hand went deep into her silky hair, the other stroking her shoulder, back, ass and thighs, wherever he could reach. She licked her way back up and sat up straight. She turned her head against the hand on her hair until she could kiss his palm. She grabbed him by the wrist to be able to stick his index into her hot mouth and sucked it lustfully.

Matt groaned at the feeling and when she pulled it out, he lowered his hand and searched between their bodies. He found the hem of her panties and went under it, feeling the impossible hot flesh until his index found her entrance. She was slick enough for his finger to go in easily, her mouth forming a broken ‘oh’ sound once he was in.

“I do love to hear your voice.” He grunted before switching their bodies, getting her lay over the comforter.

He hovered over her, inserting a second finger and placing her thumb over her clit circling it slowly while the other two curved inside her, on the spot that made her gasp and tremble. He was so caught up on her body, that it took him a bit to realize her voice had gotten considerably louder. Matt shifted into his side to release his arm for supporting himself and placed his hand over Karen’s mouth. Her eyes fluttered, and she cried excited and louder against his hand. She clutched onto him for a second before grabbing his wrist and stopped his strokes between her legs. He blinked and frowned confused, he took off his hand from her mouth, but before he could ask her anything she spoke.

“I want you in.” She commanded skimming out of her panties. Matt mimicked her, discarded his underwear and got back to hover over her in a second. She pulled her knees up, opening herself to him. “And Matt? Go hard.”

His face broke into a dangerous smile, he took a pillow and placed under Karen’s hips, to raise her. He grabbed her by the hips levelling her up with him.  He kneeled on the bed and enter her slowly but unrelenting until he was fully sheathed. Karen planted her feet on the bed to hold herself in place and he started thrusting into her in hard short pushes. She thrust her hips back and up every time his pelvis hit against her clit. One of her hands was grabbing his hip, digging her nails and fingers into his flesh. Matt heard her slightly bitting the back of her other hand, trying to keep her cries under control. But they both know it was hard for them to keep it down when they went like this.

The both of them always try to keep that dangerous, wild side of them tucked away and hidden even from each other. It was the part that longed to put on a mask at nights, that made her carry a gun on her bag. The piece of him that revelled in every punch and the part of her that enjoy confronting and exposing corruption. But it had been a frightening, misunderstood side of them, that for a long time they had tried to keep from each other, then denied and danced around it, terrified of driving the other away. Until finally, _finally_ , they both had accepted it as part of who they were and embraced as a piece of who the other was.

Now at times like this, they revelled on it, drawing it out from the other.

Matt knew Karen was dancing at the edge of her orgasm, he could hear the wildly beat of her heart and feel the micro spams of her muscles. She confirmed it when her hand reached the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. She tried to kiss him, but he mostly felt the warmth need of her breaths, the vibration of her cries dying against his mouth. He slid his right hand between her bodies until his thumb found her clit once again and she moaned louder. He turned his face to her neck to lick her skin, tasting her sweat while his pace sped up.

Karen’s right arm wrapped around his back, clinging onto him, her other hand travelled down over his body, gripping his ass cheek and pushing him in even harder. She turned her face to him, aligning her mouth against his ear. Knowing how much her voice made him lose control, she moaned a bit louder with his next thrust.

As predicted, Matt growled, his thumb quivered in a side to side move that Karen loved, he punctuated it with two sharp thrust that sent her over the edge. Her body stilled around him, her walls clenching him hard, her mouth opening, and her throat constricted with a half sob, half high-pitch moan that vibrated through his muscles and sent him to follow her with his own release.

With the last thread of the outside world’s awareness, Matt used his free hand to cover Karen’s mouth, anticipating the cries she shouted against his palm when her orgasm washed over her. He collapsed over her, both thrusting their hips frantically and uncoordinated. Her whole body shaking and trembling, holding onto Matt’s while he drowned his own moans biting down her shoulder.

He took off his hand from her mouth when she began to pant her exertion, he was still thrusting in aftershocks, feeling her walls rhythmically doing the same.

After a minute or two, he kissed her neck and flipped on the bed, lying face up beside her. He heard her still agitated breaths and his fast heartbeat slowly calming down.

She turned her head to look at him.

“Damn,” Karen said in awe.

Matt laughed.

 

**End.**


End file.
